Cody's Hunger Games
by THG-District12
Summary: *A mix between wrestling and The Hunger Games* Cody has lives in District 4 were he's happy with Ted and his freinds and family. Will the games get in the way of his life in District 4? cody/ted
1. Chapter 1

I can't sleep anymore. I stay in my bed as long as I can. All I want to do is stay here until the day is over but I know I can't, I must go to the reaping today. Each year one boy and girl are taken from their homes and sent to play in the Hunger Games. It's been likes this for almost hundred years. This year is the 99th games.

My name is Cody runnels and I live in District 4. I live in the victor's village with my family; my dad was a Victor by winning in the 68th games at the age of 18. I live here with my parents and brother and sister. I'm the youngest one. Dustin is 20 years old, he is also a victor but he doesn't like talking about it. My sister Kristin is 18 years old so this is her last year, but I'm only 15 so I have a lot to worry about.

I get out of bed and go to my bathroom and brush my teeth. After I'm done I change my clothes, put on shoes and head outside while everyone else is asleep. I head out of the victor's village through town and head through the woods like trees. After about ten minutes I can smell the salty water as I near the beach. Then I see it, the beach, and the land on both sides of the land curse inward. The clear water sparkle as the sun continues to rise. I sit down just looking at the site; this is the place where I go to escape from the world. The good thing is that not many people come here since they get lost in the trees.

I daydream about pointless things and lie down on the sand and close my eyes. I fold my hands on the stomach and start to fall asleep feeling the sun's warms rays on my skin. Five minutes pass and I feel something blocking the sunlight above me.

'Must be a cloud' I think

I open my eyes and see another pair looking down at me. I jump from being startled and I hit my head with Ted's.

"What was that for?" Asks Ted rubbing his forehead, laughing.

"You scared me!" I shove him off of me

"Well, that was the plan" Says ted smirking

I smile at him and shove his shoulder "whatever"

I have known Ted my entire life. We always been together and did everything together. He would get in fights when another kids picked on me and I could do anything. Over the years as we grew, we both started having feelings for each other. I noticed I had them when I turned eleven, he told me he felt something foe me when he was thirteen. Our parents caught this as well and we had a very awkward conversation with them. In the end they were ok with it; we can only be together when we're old enough, like now.

Our parents were friends when they were young and his dad and grandparents are also victors. He's family are probably the richest people in the entire District, and another thing is he's also a victor. He won four years ago when he was fourteen years old. That time I was eleven, I remember watching him fight, escape mutts and kill others kids. When he came back I could see something in his eyes that was new. It took him months to him to become his normal self again. What scared me more was what was being said about him after his victory. He was being called the next 'Finnick' but only better they said. That many women wanted him and would enjoy being in his presence. The thing was that he was only fourteen at the time so they couldn't do anything. When he turned seventeen a camera crew asked him if he had someone special at home once when he was at the capitol. He said that there was and they asked who. He told them at it was me. I was shocked at what he said when I saw watching the interview and so was everyone else in the capitol. Now we're here together.

"Hey, Cody" says ted waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I say

"I've been trying to get your attention for three minutes" He says and smirks

"Oh, I haven't noticed" I feel embarrassed and feel my face turning red

"Maybe this will feel" he says and before I respond he scoops me up and starts running in the water

He lets me go and my whole body gets wet. I start to pull him and try to push him but he won't even move one bit. I'm a lot smaller than him so I quit trying and start to swim around after I took my shirt off. He does the same and joins me. After awhile we get out and sit on the white sand. I stare at him, He's very fit and he has blond-brown hair and deep blue eyes. He moves which snap me out of my thoughts.

"We should head back now" he says

"Oh, right" I say and take the hand that ted offered me

Ted leads me through the thick trees holding my hand. When we get out and walk through town he doesn't care what peoi0ple think. I look around and only receive glares from the girls. They don't like the idea of us being together since they throw themselves at ted as well. We continue walking until we get to victor's village and stop at my house.

"See you later, Cody" Says Ted

"Bye and good luck" I say back

"With what?"

"Your first year of mentoring" I say  
"Oh, yeah thanks"

I smile and go on my toes and kiss his cheek and wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his arms wrap around me. I wish that today wasn't the reaping. So I can be with ted all day. I pull away and walk backward until our hands are still touching.

"Bye" He says and raises my hand to his lips and kisses it.

"Bye, Teddy" I say and walk inside closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cody! Hurry up will you? We have to be at the town square in twenty-minutes!" yells my sister Kristen

"I'm almost done, geez" I yell back

After I came home I showered and changed into nice clothes. My dad already left and so did Dustin. Only Kristin, my mom and me are in the house. The victors have to leave early so that they can know what chair to sit in on the stage and what to say if they have to go up and give a small speech about how exciting the games are and how we should celebrate.

"Cody!" I jump at Kristin's loud voice

"I'm coming, I'm coming, and geez hold your horses will you" I say as I head down stairs

We walk out the doors and I can see that some of our neighbors are just leaving too. "See we're not the only ones" I say. Kristin just smacks my heads and starts walking. Some of the other victors' children see me and smile. Coral and Tsunami come over to me. Coral's parents are both Victors and tsunami's dad is a victor.

"You excited for today" asks tsunami with a grin

"Why would I be excited?" I ask

"The reaping, duh" he says

"No, I don't want to be picked and why are you happy about today?"

"Well, imagine, becoming a victor and being rich!" he says

"You're already rich" I said

"Yeah but I could have my own house and money and my parents won't have to threaten me about leaving the house if I don't like their rules" he says making coral and me laugh.

"But I don't want you to go. You might die in the arena" says coral, I nod agreeing with her

"Aww don't worry If I do get picked I won't die. I'm not going to volunteer either. I'm just messing with you both" says tsunami. I just roll my eyes with a smile on my face.

"So, what's new with you and Ted" asks Coral

"Oohhh nothing" I say

"Isn't this his first year as a mentor?" asks Tsunami

"Yeah but I don't think he's very excited about it" I say

By the time we get to the square people are already surrounding kids that already signed in, we get in line. Tsunami kept talking and talking, trying to sound positive about the day but I know that he nervous. After we since up coral and tsunami both stand with the seventeen-year-old group. I stand with the fifteen-year-olds. I look around at the group and notice that almost everyone is bigger that I am. You would think that they might be eighteen. Everyone grows silent as the doors from the justice building open and the victors walk out, then the mayor and then the District escort. Our District escort is a tall man that has sky blue hair that stand up. He has about five earrings on each ear and hears suits that reflect that light. The fabric must be a new type because he never worn clothes that blinds you. He doesn't wear a lot of make-up, only a bit, he usually wears a lot of clothes that are blue, sea green and turquoise.

"Welcome people of District 4" says the mayor. He starts giving the speech of how Panem came to be and how the start of the dark days. The rebellion that the Districts lost and the Destruction of District 13, while the mayor reads the treaty I start to zone out until my eyes meet someone's sea blue eyes. I smile as Ted as he sits there smiling at me too. Then he starts to make funny faces and pretend to fall asleep. I laugh but quickly press my hands to my mouth. Ted then starts to mouth everything the mayor is telling us, the fun is soon ended as Ted's dad catches him and whispers something to his ear. I can tell that Ted's dad is angry at him; Ted rolls his eyes and ignores his dad he turns towards me and winks. I feel my cheeks burn as some kids ahead of me turn around to look at me. Girls glare daggers at me, when I turn to Ted again he tells me to pay attention to the stage. I smile one last time at him and turn to the stage, I see that the escort is about to say his little speech.

"Cody Runnels" My stomach sinks to the floor as he said my name.

I look at everyone around me; they stare at me with happy, relieved and emotionless faces. I look at the stage and see that the escort is looking at me with a wide smile on his face. I look behind him at Ted who has his face down with his elbows on his knees and his hands on his head. Ted Sr has a face of sadness; my dad and Dustin are trying to hold back tears. My legs start to move on their own, I hear someone crying in the back where the families are. It's not until I'm on stage I see that it's Kristin and my mom. I find coral and tsunami in the crowd of kids; they're both trying to hold tears but are failing. Behind me Ted won't look at me, my dad and Dustin look at me but and try to keep a straight face but I can see the pain in their eyes.

"Now your tributes we have your tributes of District 4" says the escort

It was at that moment that I noticed the girl next to me, she looks familiar but I can't place her name is. I try to place her name until the anthem of Panem plays. After it ends I feel hands tightly grip my arms and drag me inside the justice building. Inside I'm taken into a room that's really fancy but I lived with more beautiful things in my life. Now I'm stuck in this room waiting for my friends and family that are coming to say bye one last time.

**Thanks for reading. I'm going to be starting new stories soon. Some of you may already know is the slender man one. The other one (It came to me just yesterday) is going to be about the 'Escape from Furnace' book series. I finished reading the second book and a part close to the ending made me cry. I do recommend it to you guys but it's really…strong. (I don't know how to put it) Its one of those books you have to read. So again, thanks for reading and please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of peacekeepers escort us into the justice building and led us into our own rooms for the visiting of our families. The girl -Maryse I remembered her name- that was picked has blond hair that looks that has been bleached. I see her at school; she flirts with all the boys, even with ted. I remember that she tries to kiss him but he pushes her away before she can stick her tongue down his throat. I also know that she as a bad attitude with everyone, she even does this annoying with where she sticks her hand into your face and walks away.

The two peacekeepers lead me to the end of hall to a deep brown door and I enter it into a fancy room but I've seen fancier rooms my entire life. I sit down on a red velvet couch that sits in the middle of the room. In the few minutes that I have for myself I tell myself to be strong and not cry. I take a deep breath and brace myself before the door opens.

My head snaps to the doors that get swung open and see the mom and Kristen rush in and throw themselves at me and embrace me. My eyes start to water but I try to keep the tears at bay. My mom and Kristen slowly let go of me and wipe the tears that are still on their cheeks.

"Are you two ok?" I ask with a smile. They both laugh a bit.

"We're supposed to ask you that" says my mom

"I know but someone had to ask it already" I laugh sadly which cause a few tears escape. My mom wipes them away.

"You can win you know" Kristen whispers it but I know that it's not true. I cannot win the games. I'm not strong.

"Just promise…promise that you will try?" I look at my mom and her tear streaked face cause my walls to crumble. I throw my arms around her and let my tears run free. "I promise" I know that she heard the whisper because her arms tighten and Kristen hugs us both.

We sit like that for minutes until the peacekeepers escort them out. Ten minutes later and Tsunami and coral are the next to arrive through the doors. They both race like little five-year-olds when the doors open. At the same time they both tackle me and we all fall back taking the couch with us and hit the floor. We laugh as if nothing bad has happen but it quickly dies off as we remember why we're in this position. We lay there on our back looking up at the ceiling. I hold their hands like a lifeline. I know that they're both crying, I don't have to look at them to know, I can feel them as they don't bother wipe their tears.

"You have to win because you just had to steal my thunder" Tsunami tried to make it a joke and have only humor in his voice but failed. I can tell that he really wants me to win because I can hear the sadness and the desperation.

"You can do it. You just have to be smart" Coral's voice is what sends me to start shedding more tears.

When the peacekeepers returned Tsunami and Coral give me one last hug before the doors close behind them. I stay on my back looking at the ceiling until the time come for me to get pick up and escorted to the train station.

That time comes sooner than I expected. As I'm escorted to the back of the justice building I do the tricks that my family showed me to clear my face of any evidence that I've been crying. In the car I see the town pass by, the streets are filled with people as they look at us leave. The little kids' wave at us but their parents stop them. I don't hold anything against them; they don't know that we will be leaving to fight for our lives.

It took about eight minutes to finally reach the train station. I shouldn't be surprised that the station was filled with cameras and reporters. Out escort – who I learned was named Maverick- lead us to the front of the train doors. The reporters took pictures of us as we waited for the train to open. Maryse is posing for the cameras and sending kisses. I roll my eyes at her, the doors open and I quickly get in before the doors open fully. Inside I walk into a hallway, I see doors at end of the end but I find the dining room and sit. I don't pay attention to the food much or to Maryse or maverick. I only look up until someone calls my name and lock eyes with blue eyes.

**Sorry that this chapter is short and for taking too long to update it. I'll try and update sooner but I'm not making any promises. **


End file.
